


В смерти

by Luchenza



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza





	В смерти

  
…Гарольд увидел Грейс, освещённую солнцем. Её волосы были окрашены золотыми отблесками, и когда она заправила прядь за ухо, Гарольд смог увидеть её глаза. Она рисовала, безмятежная и вполне счастливая. Наверняка счастливая. Любое горе со временем уходит и сглаживается, как становится гладкой галька у моря, а Гарольд всегда любил море.  
Он не мог подойти к Грейс.  
Странное дело, но рана в боку вовсе не ощущалась, будто её не было. Может, и правда не было? Может, что-то из произошедшего — лишь дурной сон? Возможно, даже не его собственный, а, например, сон Машины — или сон буддистского монаха, которому снится, что он стал бабочкой.  
— Гарольд?  
Видение Грейс растаяло, словно его не было. Зато впереди появился Джон, и Гарольд мог видеть, как недоумение на его лице сменяется облегчением.  
— Я здесь, — неуверенно отозвался Гарольд и добавил: — Джон.  
Рубашка Джона была абсолютно белой, сливаясь с окружающим их ничем. Но через мгновение ничто начинало обретать форму, закручиваясь в знакомые формы. Деревья, зелёный с жёлтым луг. Поезд вдалеке.  
Почтовая открытка из Айовы. Кажется, последняя от отца.  
Джон приблизился. Гарольд всё не мог поднять взгляд и смотрел на его ботинки с налипшей землёй и мелкими травинками. Потом скорее почувствовал, чем увидел: руки Джона деликатно опускаются на его плечи и слегка встряхивают.  
— Ты извини, — услышал он глухой голос Джона. — Не спас всё-таки.  
Гарольд всё ещё не понимал, и только когда Джон заключил его в объятия — такие… _нереальные_ , невозможные между ними, — только тогда осознал. И даже почти не удивился, почувствовал скорее облегчение. Значит, они уже своё отвоевали — только и всего. И можно обнять Джона в ответ, потому что преграды между ними, так явственно ощущаемые при жизни, сейчас уже попросту не важны. Колени едва не подогнулись, и Джон крепче обнял его, поддерживая. Гарольд чувствовал дыхание у шеи. Зачем им теперь дышать?.. Привычка ли или же здешняя дань условности, просто ради того, чтобы поддерживать иллюзию жизни?  
Слов Гарольд не смог найти и поцеловал Джона в лоб, а спустя мгновение, уже плохо осознавая, что делает, ловил его губы своими.  
У кого-то из них губы были солёными, и Гарольд снова вспоминал море и облизанную волнами гальку. Если бы они с Джоном выжили, то уехали бы куда-нибудь… отчего-то тянуло на безлюдный холодный пляж с высокими скалами по бокам. И был бы песок, высокие волны да солёный ветер, которым всегда можно оправдать соль на языке.  
Поезд приближался — удивительно старомодный, сияющий чёрным лаком на солнце. Такие стоят в музеях, и Гарольду помнилось, что где-то там он и видел его. А может быть, в фильмах. Они с Грейс любили старые фильмы. Любил ли их Джон?..  
— Пойдём, — позвал тот, едва лишь поезд приблизился и начал останавливаться — прямо посреди луга; никакой станции. Дверь вагона сама по себе распахнулась, приглашая, но Гарольд медлил. Ещё при жизни принятие решений казалось мучительной пыткой. Джон, кажется, заметил его замешательство, взял за руку — удивительное ощущение. Его хватка была крепкой и пожалуй что… _живой_.  
Перед ступеньками Гарольд снова потянулся к его губам, а потом первым поднялся, заходя в вагон и чувствуя, что Джон позади придерживает за локоть. Словно говоря: я рядом. Теперь всегда рядом.  
Они сели, не размыкая рук, не отводя глаз. В окно купе можно было увидеть вздымающиеся вдалеке скалы, и Гарольд знал, что за ними было холодное солёное море, которое сгладит их жизни, как гальку, скругляя острое, смягчая болезненное. Он почти не удивился, когда, сходя на станции с Джоном, разглядел на одной из скал башню маяка. И теперь сам, без помощи Джона, шагнул на первую ступень вырезанной в скале лестницы.  
Дверь маяка открылась с чуть слышным скрипом, и Гарольд увидел: на вешалке висело, слегка раскачиваясь от сквозняка, одно из его пальто. Потом они искали, как включить свет, пока Джон не нашарил что-то на стене. Он щёлкнул тумблером, и белый луч прожектора сверкнул в окне, осветив на мгновение чёрные волны.  
— Ты здесь живёшь? — выдавил из себя Гарольд. У него вдруг встал комок в горле.  
— Мы, — мягко поправил Джон и вложил что-то в ладонь Гарольда, сжав его пальцы. Так и не отпустив их, он наклонился и поцеловал в угол губ. А потом отстранился, улыбнувшись (было так непривычно видеть его улыбку!) и ушёл наверх. Гарольд услышал знакомый звук из прошлого: простой чайник, который ставят на газовую плиту.  
Он разжал ладонь. На ней лежал камень, облизанный волнами, гладкий, почти идеально круглый и плоский. Мальчишки кидают такие прыгать по воде.  
Теперь и он не смог сдержать улыбки. Выйдя из маяка, он размахнулся, кидая гальку тем отточенным движением, которое помнит каждый, кто хоть раз считал, сколько раз плоский камешек отскочит от воды. Он считал воображаемые отскоки, а где-то внизу, под скалами, гудел музейный паровоз — ещё одна примета прошлого. И только Джон был здесь единственным настоящим.  
— Гарольд! — крикнул тот из окна. — Не поверишь, но чай здесь тоже может остывать.  
...Настоящим — и будущим.  
Чего только не бывает в смерти.  



End file.
